


The start of something great

by Damx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Like, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker is Spiderman, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, peter is 19, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damx/pseuds/Damx
Summary: Christmas themed one-shot for one of my best friends.Prompt:My family insisted on going to a pantomime this year and I was the one who had to sit next to a stranger, meaning I sat next to you and did I mention you have a cute laugh?
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	The start of something great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveSickAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSickAngel/gifts).



Peter loved the Christmas season and this year he wasn't celebrating alone, after aunt may passed away a few years back Ned's whole family had welcomed him with open arms. He had never celebrated Christmas with them before, not wanting to be introduced but this year they had insisted on him coming as he was ‘part of the family’. Ned's mother worked at the local theatre, it was a small cute place, and she had gotten him and Ned free tickets to see the panto. It probably looked weird, two nineteen-year-olds going to see a panto alone but neither Peter or Ned cared, it was Christmas time, anything goes. They got there early and sat in the seats Ned's mum had booked, they were nice, close to the back but still a great view of the small stage.

Peter sat down in the middle seat insisting Ned sat at the edge because ‘ if the person next to us is dodgy we both know I'm better equipped to deal with them’ when in reality it was only because Peter didn't want to be picked out of the crowd when the actors walked past because he was too anxious. Ned didn't mind though, they got comfortable and Ned handed Peter a can of beer out of his backpack, it wasn't strong, not that anything was to Peter, but it was a nice help to relax.

Tony had never been to a Christmas panto before, growing up it was not one of his father's top priorities so it had never been something he had experienced. However, Pepper was insistent that Morgan should have all the normal childhood experiences whether her father was Iron Man or not. Pepper left for a Christmas holiday with her fiance so that meant it was Tony's task to take her daughter to the panto. The tickets were booked in advance and they were going to a cute small theatre, nothing out of the ordinary so Morgan would get the full experience. They had good seats near the back to minimize the chance of Tony getting recognised and the rows where only in fours os that meant only two people had to sit next to them.

They were a little late getting to the theatre as Morgan had insisted to take the long route to look at all the pretty Christmas lights, not that Tony minded, he loved seeing the look of wonder on Morgan's face at the integrated lights that lit up the otherwise gloomy street. They also stopped at a small stool on the side of the road to get hot chocolates and some gingerbread men. By the time they got to the theatre, Morgan had whipped cream all around her lips that looked like a moustache. Tony laughed as they went into the bathroom to clean her up. Morgan in the mirror and laughed as well,

“I look like you daddy.” She proclaimed making a serious face in the mirror trying to inmate Tony.

“Cheeky.” Tony murmured as he finished cleaning her up with a little tickle.

Once they got into the venue most people were already seated and the lights though, fortunately, though the play had not started yet as the radio was played whilst the curtains were closed. They reached their seats and Tony paused, a beautiful young man was sitting next to where he was seated, he was with his friend, or maybe-boyfriend, Tony wasn't sure. He had a drink in hand and was giggling sweetly at a joke the other man must have made. He slid quietly into the seat next to the man so Morgan could sit on the aisle seat.

“Daddy, can I have a gingerbread man?” Morgan asked loudly interrupting his thoughts.

He turned to her and smiled reaching into his bag and handing her the small box containing the cookies.

“Go, nuts sweetheart, it's Christmas.” He told her.

Morgans face lit up as she happily munched at the gingerbread men in a world of her own, Tony watched her for a moment before looking down at his phone, turning it off not wanting it to ring.

Ned was in the middle of an engaging story when he heard a young girl speaking loudly, he glanced over to where the noise came from not stopping his story until his eyes landed on who was sitting next to Peter. It was Tony fricken Stark. He quickly nudged Peter and pointed to Tony with his eyes. Confused, Peter looked next to him and his jaw fell open in shock.

Tony suddenly aware there were eyes on him, he turned his head to look around and noticed the two boys next to him were staring at him in shock, the cute one had a look of awe in his eyes. Tony decided to play nonchalant, people always ate that up, he turned to look behind him as if he was looking for what the two boys were looking at.

“Y-you’re Tony Stark.” The boy next to him choked out.

Tony chuckled and offered his hand out which the boy shook eagerly.

“Sure am, keep it down a bit though don't really wanna draw anyone's attention,” Tony said smoothly.

Both boys nodded quickly like they were bobbleheads as they mumbled apologies.

“I'm Morgan!” Morgan joined in confidently.

Tony laughed looking at his daughter proudly.

“Ned,” Ned said simply with a nod.

“Uh, I'm Peter.” Peter stuttered.

“Pretty name , suits you.” Tony hummed not really paying attention to his words.

A smirk spread across Tony's face as he watched out of the corner of his eyes as the boy next to him flushes a pale red at his words.

“Peter your gay is showing,” Ned whispered to him playfully clearly not thinking Tony was paying enough attention to them to hear his comments.

Peter smacked him hard on the arm going even redder as Ned burst out in fits of laughter mouthing to him to shut up. The curtains slowly open and Morgan lent forward in her chair in anticipation as the play began.

The play was nothing out of the ordinary, well Tony assumed it wasn't it's not like he had anything to compare it to anyway, it was about an evil witch who went on a quest to stop Christmas and the people from the town had to stop her. He really enjoyed it though Morgan was smiling and laughing loudly at all the jokes and Peter was giggling prettily next to him, Tony felt so happy.

When the intermission started Morgan looked over to Tony curiously,

“Why has it stopped?” She asked him confused

“It's just a break darling, do you want something to eat or drink?” He asked her gently

Morgan shook her head,

“ m’ Tired” she mumbled crawling into Tony's lap and cuddling into him with a content huff.

“I know darling.” Tony soothed her brushing her hair out of her face and looking at her cute little face which was pouting back at him.

“Can I play the Morgan game?” She asked hopefully.

Tony laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket turning it on again and loading up the came and passing it to Morgan. She smiled widely and started playing. The Morgan game was a video game Tony had made for Mogarn when she was young, it was about Iron Man and Morgan going on adventures together and learning life lessons along the way, it was a great way of getting her to learn but also have fun.

Tony sighed and ran his hands through his daughter's hair. He heard the men next to him start to move and talk about going to the bar. As the stood to leave Tony grabbed Peters hand holding it lightly.

“If you guys are going to the bar would it be okay if you got me a whisky? I'll pay you back I promise it's just I can't exactly move.” He explained gesturing to the young girl in his lap with his free hand.

“Yes, of course, Mr.Stark” Peter replied instantly  
Tony chuckled a little, “You can call me Tony honey.” He teased

The boy blushed and nodded before walking back over to his friend, Ned, and walking off towards the bar. Tony was brought back to reality by the sound of soft snoring. He looked down to see Morgan fast asleep cuddled close to his chest and phone still in her right hand. Tony slipped his phone out of her hand gently and wrapped his arms around her, he would let her sleep for a bit but wake her up when the play started again as he knew she wouldn't want to miss it.

Peter returned from the bar and passed the whiskey to Mr Stark, no Tony, he couldn't believe he was on a first-name basis with Tony Stark, it was like he was dreaming. Tony thanked him and gave him a smile that basically melted him. Before he had a chance to start a conversation the play was starting again and Tony was waking Morgan up, he groaned internally, he would kill himself if he sat next to Tony Stark for three hours but was too shy to start a conversation.

The second part of the play was very predictable in Tony's opinion but Morgan seemed to like it. She wasn't as hyper as she was in the first half, she was curled up in her chair but still watching intently and laughing softly at the jokes. Peter, on the other hand, was laughing just as loud as he was before, the sound was like music to Tony's ears it was so beautiful. Before he knew it, it was all over much to Tony's dismay as he knew his chances of seeing Peter again was slim, he put his snacks in his bag packing up getting ready to go.

“Um... I just wanted to say I'm a big fan of your work Mr- Tony” Peter stuttered blushing already.

Tony looked up at him smiling sweetly going to respond but then Peter continued talking trying to fill the slightly awkward silence.

“I am a big iron man fan bu um I'm also a big fan of your work in the engineering field. Your lectures basically got me through MIT it was really inspirational.” Peter rambled

Tony looked at Peter, he looked young yet he had already graduated MIT, wow the kid was smart as well as good looking, that was a lethal combo.

“How old are you?” Tony stopped Peters rambling as he asked the question

“I'm nineteen,” Peter replied a questioning look on his face

“Do you want to go out on a date or for a drink sometime?” Tony asked casually.

Peter almost had an aneurysm but he tried to make his facial expression as neutral as possible.

“W-Why would you want to go out with me?” He asked clearly confused

“ Well you're beautiful and clearly exceptionally intelligent so I think we will get along well. Plus you are really cute and have an adorable laugh and unless I'm reading the vibe wrong you seem to be into me as well so why not.” Tony spoke with a confident grin.

“No, you’re not reading it wrong at all,” Peter told Tony quickly.

Tony smiled and pulled a business card out of his breast pocket and placed it gently into Peter’s hand. He placed a gentle kiss on Peters cheek.

“Call me sweetheart.” He whispered before he turned away scooping up a sleepy Morgan and walking away with a wink.

Peter stared at the business card in his hand in shock and looked over to Ned who was looking at him mouth wide open.

“I’m always right,” Ned whispered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos if you enjoyed and leave a comment to tell me what you think. :)


End file.
